


The First of Many

by KOMISAKO



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOMISAKO/pseuds/KOMISAKO
Summary: What was supposed to be a rather normal night for Misaki ends up taking an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Kudos: 19





	The First of Many

It’s past midnight on a Wednesday and, as expected, little to no sound can be heard in what is no more than another calm night. The only exception to the current state of things being the impact of a pencil against paper, subtle but constantly in movement, which comes at a halt when the hand that, with such precision controls it, lays it down on the desk. Followed by a cracking sound as someone lays back on the computer chair, a figure barely visible in the dark room lets out a deep sigh before leaning forward to be illuminated once again by the laptop screen’s brightness. Misaki was exhausted, she has been trying to finish her homework for some hours now and this was but a little break before keep going at it, still some subjects left. It’s not like she was running late with her papers, she has always been responsible and there were several days till the deadline, but now her schedule was more tight since she joined Hello, Happy World! and trying to be done with it as soon as possible was essential.  
  
The desk she has been on working was filled with books, the laptop positioned exactly in the middle of the whole mess made it look like some sort of bizarre altar to the god of homework, a deity that if it were to exist it would be the one Misaki would be praying to right now for some help with her biology essay. The other object occupying a place in there was her cellphone, something she has never been really attached to: she wasn’t the social type of person so replying to messages or answering calls was a rare event for her, at least till she was “invited” to form part of a band. Since then, not only does she constantly get added to group chats with members of the other bands but she has been the first official member of HHW! group chat on insistence of Kokoro for the sole reason of being Michelle’s agent. Even then, Misaki almost never checks the chat because of how most of the time its flooded by Kokoro and Hagumi speaking their minds out through dozens of texts or just sending an innumerable amount of pictures that range from cute things to anything they see during the day and for that reason, instead of swimming against the chaotic sea of messages, Misaki trusts Kanon on letting her know if anything important has been said. Obviously she has muted the chat, no one wants their phone dancing in their pocket as one notification after another keep coming, and Misaki knows that firsthand. Is because of that that it comes as a surprise when the notification sound, followed by the vibration on the surface of the desk, interrupts the peace on that night.

“Who could it be?” is the question that immediately pops up in Misaki’s head as she reachs towards the device in order to check who the sender is. Slightly rubbing her eyes with one hand in a useless attempt to vanish the weight in them, that by now has become too much to bear, she unlocks the phone screen to reveal the origin of the disturbance. It took her but a second to know who it was, the little figure of a bear and a microphone preceding THAT person’s name made it obvious.  
  
1 new message 🎤🐻 Kokoro  
  
Misaki’s head went on full emergency mode: Kokoro had never messaged her directly, that alone might not be enough to panic but what scared her the most was not being able to deduce the reason behind the message. Did she come up with another crazy idea for their next concert? A last minute idea she might not be able to stop? Fearing the worst she took a deep breath and pressed on the notification, not ready to deal with what might come but without other option than adventuring in the unknown as it usually was with Kokoro.  
  
🎤🐻 Kokoro: Misakiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
Misaki could clearly hear in her head Kokoro’s voice calling her name  
  
🍵 Misaki: Heeeeeey  
  
Its 00:30 am, Misaki’s head is barely in the state to come up with a better reply than this.  
As soon as her message shows up in the chat, the little dots begin to appear announcing the arrival of a reply.  
  
  
🎤🐻 Kokoro: Hiiiiiiiii, Misakiiiiiiiiii!  
🎤🐻 Kokoro has sent a gif  
  
A small penguin appeared on the screen, an even smaller beanie and a scarf were what it was wearing. You would think that the last thing penguins needed were winter clothes but there it was, waving its hand with such enthusiasm.  
  
🍵 Misaki: Hi, Kokoro. Whats up?  
  
Even though Misaki didn’t want to make the one question that usually was the big catalyst for Kokoro to start rambling about whatever came first to her mind, she thought maybe it was the best to do it and try to deal with the consequences as fast as she could. It was but a silly idea of a too tired person to think there was a way to stop such an imagination.  
  
🎤🐻 Kokoro: Hey  
🎤🐻Kokoro: Misaki  
🎤🐻 Kokoro: How do flying fishes fly??  
  
🍵 Misaki: Fis|  
🍵 Misaki: Fis  
🍵 Misaki: Fis|  
  
Misaki kept staring to the line blinking, as if waiting for a “proper” reply to that question to manifest by itself because she sure had no way to answer such a thing out of nowhere and even more in a way that would satisfy Kokoro.  
  
🎤🐻 Kokoro: Misakiii, I think  
🎤🐻 Kokoro: I think they can fly because they are magic fishes!!!  
🎤🐻 Kokoro: WHAT DO YOU THINK, MISAKI??  
  
Just a moment ago, the girl had been reading the work of scientists and other experts who spent their lives looking for explanations to what used to be unexplainable or even changing the course of history with their discoveries. Maybe those people would say this was Misaki’s time to shine by answering that question and uncovering the truth behind such ability. She just thought this was the time to bail out before it got even more out of hand.  
  
🍵 Misaki: Ehhhh, I sure don’t know how they do that buy maybe you could ask Kanon-san? I’m sure she will have an answer for this  
  
Misaki was counting on that Kanon would know how to answer this. She’s probably the only one with some knowledge about sea life so she should know. No, she must know. A part of Misaki felt bad for putting Kanon in such a situation, “I will have to repay her in some way later” she thought to herself.  
With a sigh of relief she leaned back into her homework, putting down her cellphone to where it was before and once again grabbing her pencil. Waiting in anticipation as a hunter about to jump on its prey, the sound of one exact notification is all she needed to hear before jumping back again into that jungle of letters that was her essay.  
  
*BEEP*  
  
The signal had finally appeared and so she returned to her arduous task. She didn’t even bother checking her phone again, an “OK!!!” is all she expected to find in her screen.  
  
*BEEP*  
*BEEP*  
  
Not even being able to finish writing a single word, she stopped and waited for the phone to cease its vibration before unlocking the screen with the pencil still in her hand as a last sign of the promised return to her task.  
  
🎤🐻 Kokoro: But Kanon isn’t online  
🎤🐻 Kokoro: She’s always sleeping by now  
🎤🐻 Kokoro has sent a sticker  
  
The image of a jellyfish resting its head on a pillow with a “Zzz” on top of it was all Misaki needed to see to put down her pencil again and try a more desperate move.  
  
🍵 Misaki: And what about Hagumi? Or Kaoru-san? I’m sure they can answer your question!  
  
🎤🐻 Kokoro is writing…  
…  
…  
  
🎤🐻 Kokoro: Hagumi said she was too tired from softball practice and went to sleep early  
🎤🐻 Kokoro: And Kaoru said she had to…  
🎤🐻 Kokoro: Something about practicing to reach her fleeting stage? I didn’t quite get what she meant but I think it sounds cool!!  
  
3-0 on the scoreboard and Misaki was completely out of the game. It was only her and Kokoro, and Kokoro’s limitless imagination, now. One thing was dealing with Kokoro while the rest was around, the sanbaka worked in unison to keep each other entertained most of the time but it was rare for Misaki to be left alone, even though the circumstances were different this time, with Kokoro and, usually, it was a matter of time till another HHW! member appeared. Now it was just both of them. Misaki and Kokoro. Kokoro and Misaki. And it was a Wednesday. Past midnight.  
  
  
-How do flying fishes fly?-  
  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure what Im gonna do with this since it was supposed to just be a way to take out an idea from my head but I refuse to let it hanging like that so maybe I will continue it as a series of short chapters? Probably I will


End file.
